Secrets of the World: Letters to China (rewritten)
by Chinapandaru
Summary: Send letters to China as a nation or as yourself, and possibly uncover some secrets along the way! Headcannons used! All "Secrets of the World" are separate, so relationships and headcannons in one could be different from another. Rating may go up. Please PM all letters to me.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Hao, aru! My name is China, but you can call me Wang. I recently lost a bet to my brothers (which I was forced into...), and now I have to write and accept letters from people. ( Japan also said that I have to do any fanservice as well, whatever that means, aru... ) I hope to see letters soon.

- Wang Yao, China


	2. ChibiChyiigoku

Dear China,

I think you are cute. I'm in love with you. Can I have a hug? How do you keep  
your hair so silky? Sorry if you think this is completely random.

-ChibiChyuugoku

* * *

Dear ChibiChyuugoku,

I am flattered aru, but we have only just met. How can you be sure you love me? I suppose you may have a hug, aru. *hugs lightly* As for how I keep my hair silky? Well... I would say that it is a secret, but I am using Japan's computer to type this, and I would rather not have another fight, so I'll tell you, aru. It is a special mix of various plants and other shampoos, but it is somewhat complex, and I do not want to type out the recipe here. Well as this is a bit random, I do not mind.

-Wang Yao, China


	3. Britian

Ello China  
It's me Britain, I noticed you accepting letters so I wanted to go over what  
happened during the opium war. Are you still ** about it? Or have have you  
moved on and all? Well I'm just checking that you aren't still steamed. I mean  
it was hundreds of years ago.  
- Britian

* * *

Dear Britian,

It still angers me a bit, of course, but I am not one to stay _that _angry about something like that, aru. It did happen a long time ago, after all.

- Wang Yao, China

* * *

(( admin here, please try to PM all letters to me if you don't mind. Thanks~ ))


	4. Tennessee

Dear China,

i's such an honor to get a chance to write to you! I'm one of your biggest  
fans and wish you coul be my older brother! America says he'd gladly take me  
under his wing, and I love him and all...but I've always had a passion for the  
beauty of China!

I do have a question for ya'll though...who would you consider your best  
friend? (Panda doesn't count!) It could be one of your siblings, just out off  
all the countries, who do you consider yourself closest to you? In light of  
that, who would ya'll consider your greatest enemy, or rather your least liked  
country? Just curious ;)

Sincerly, Tennessee!

* * *

Dear Tennessee,

A fan, aru? I didn't even know I had those... You say you wish you could be my younger brother, but all of my brothers hate me for some reason, aru, so that would be nice. My best friend and my enemy? Well, I would have to say in current time, America would cover both of those. In reality we are very close, he teaches me rap and things of such, and he finds my culture interesting and actually enjoys my food, aru. At times we watch Disney movies. If you bring up the subject of politics though, all he does is beg me for money and tries to make me a democracy... In that case, he better be as far away from me as he can get, aru.

- Wang Yao, China

* * *

(( Please try to PM me, if you can. Thanks~ ))


	5. Otaku-Jewel

Hello China! I'm Chinese! :D I live in Canada though.. Anyways, do you know  
how bubble tea was invented? Was it Hong Kong? Or you that did it? By the way,  
what Japan means by fan service is.. if a persons asks, you have to do..  
Romantic things to that person/nation.  
- Otaku-Jewel

* * *

Dear Otaku-Jewel,

Ah, Ni hao, aru. You are Chinese, but where is that you live? Bubble tea was actually made by my sister, Taiwan, aru. I have to do romantic things...? Well, as I have seen the books he keeps lying around, I am not surprised...

- Wang Yao, China

* * *

(( again, please try to PM me! ))


	6. Maryland

Hello ,

How are you doing? I'm Anna Theresa Jones or the state of it's  
nice to meet you sir. So what is it like to run a country I'm Shure it is  
really hard..Write back soon!

From,  
Anna T. Jones/The state of Maryland

* * *

Dear Maryland,

I am doing fine, thank you. Ah, America told me about you, aru. It is nice to meet you as well. It is hard being a country, though I do not really run it, I have no say in my government. In a way, though, I feel what my government and people feel, and do as they do, aru. It is much too confusing. As a country though, I have to watch so much suffering, and It hurts having all the lives of your people pass you up, aru...


	7. America

Yo China, is there any way I can pay off my debt?

- America

* * *

Dear America,

Not by giving me monopoly money like last time, or the next letter will be from my Wok, aru

- Wang Yao, China


End file.
